Doubutsu Gattai ZyuohKing
is the main Giant Robo in Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. Overview is the Giant Robo formation of any 3 of the 5 primary Cube Animals. While this mecha can assemble in multiple combinations, each combination requires Cube Eagle to serve as the command component. To initiate the transformation, Zyuoh Eagle activates on his Zyuoh Changer and inputs the corresponding number code for each Cube Animal involved in the combination. Once the combine function is initiated, three square portals appear in the sky which the designated Cube Animals pass through and then switch to Cube Mode beore stacking on top of each other. The then comes down from the sky and inserts itself into the center of the stack to serve as the locking component for the combination. From there, the Big King Sword twists and locks the stack into position, switching the Cube Animals to their robot configuration before the hilt of the Big King Sword reveals the face of the mecha and the smaller is released to activate it. Should a situation arise where the Mecha becomes immobilized, Cube Eagle can seperate from its current combination to reform ZyuohKing with the other Cube Animals. In any of its combinations, ZyuohKing is able to summon the auxilary Zyuoh Cubes from the grid on its forehead to either provide support or be wielded in their weapons form. is the default formation of the mecha, using the combination of Cube Eagle, Shark, and Lion. This formation wields the King Sword and specializes in sword attacks. By switching their Zyuoh Changers to and inserting them into their control consoles, the Zyuohgers can activate the finisher, a sequence of three slashes for each of its components. ZyuohKing (1*2*3) can also perform a weaker flaming slash during battle in order to soften an opponent's defenses. Appearances: Zyuohger Episodes 1, 3-5, 8-10, 12, 16, 21, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic, Zyuohger 34, 37, 41, Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle! ZyuohKing_Cockpit.png|Cockpit ZyuohKing_123_Cockpit_-_minus_Eagle.png|Cockpit, minus Zyuoh Eagle History The Zyuoh Cubes were first accessed by the Zyuohgers in the face of their first enlarged opponent, the Deathgalien Team Leader Jagged who was given a Continue by Nalia. Signaled by their Zyuoh Changers into summoning the Zyuoh Cubes, the Zyuohgers boarded their individual Cubes and engaged Jagged and his flight of Triangular fighter craft. After swiftly destroying the Triangulars, the Zyuohgers were guided into forming ZyuohKing for the first time, with Cubes Shark and Lion joining Eagle in forming the initial 1*2*3 combination while Cubes Elephant and Tiger missed the "first come, first serve." Fighting the giant Jagged while backed up by Elephant and Tiger, ZyuohKing quickly outmatched the Deathgalien and performed the King Sword Zyuoh Slash to destroy him. The Zyuoh Cubes were soon summoned again to fight the giant Halbergoi and, after halting his storm of spears, ZyuohKing was formed again, only this time it was Elephant and Tiger's turn to catch the "first come, first serve", thus forming the 1*5*4 combination for the first time. Softening him with the Elephant and Tiger Kicks, ZyuohKing quickly destroyed Halbergoi with the Zyuoh Megaton Kick. With Cubes Elephant and Tiger buried by a rockfall caused by the giant Bowguns' gunfire, ZyuohKing 1*2*3* was formed only for the bigger target to be buried up to Cube Eagle as well. However, Elephant and Tiger soon found they could free themselves by switching from Animal to Cube modes, with Eagle taking the opportunity to join up with them as ZyuohKing 1*5*4 which moved to eluded Bowguns' attempt to bury it only for the surrounding forest area to receive damage. Sensing that the Zyuohgers needed to take Bowguns down fast, the cube they discovered earlier transformed into the Cube Kirin which outmatched Bowguns firepower before joining ZyuohKing as the Kirin Bazooka, destroying Bowguns with the Zyuoh Fire. Forming ZyuohKing 1*2*3 to face the giant Amigard, who intended to capture the Zyuoh Cubes with his Capture Net in order to restart his Battle Show, the Zyuohgers saw Cubes Elephant and Tiger ensnared by his net and quickly summoned Cube Kirin to free them before equipping it to ZyuohKing, performing the Zyuoh Fire to destroy Amigard. When Yamato caught an advance of Triangulars with his eagle vision, the Zyuohgers summoned their Zyuoh Cubes to meet the fleet led by the Player Gaburio, immediately forming ZyuohKing 1*2*3, with Cube Elephant and Cube Tiger as back-up. The Zyuohgers made short work of the Triangulars, destroying them all using the Kirin Bazooka with Gaburio falling down to Earth. With Cubes Shark and Lion backing-up ZyuohWild against the giant Yabiker, Yamato switched from Gorilla to Eagle and joined with them to form ZyuohKing, leading to the two giant robots fighting side-by-side for the first time. Overpowering the Player together, ZyuohKing and ZyuohWild doubly finished him with the Zyuoh Slash and Wild Cannon Beam. Trapped in Hanayaida's perfume-induced nightmare, the Zyuohgers experienced a continual loop in which ZyuohKing formed to face the enlarged Player, quickly destroying him with the Zyuoh Slash. In reality, however, Hanayaida was keeping the Zyuohgers' paralyzed as he prepared the Cannibalbulb to consume all life on Earth, a plot which would be foiled thanks to Cube Mogura. Facing the intensely intimidating power of Deathgalien's master Ginis' Massacre Machine Gift, Yamato opted to summon both ZyuohKing and ZyuohWild at once to face the mechanical monster when it enlarged itself. However, even both giant robots together quickly proved to be no match against the Massacre Machine Gift who overwhelmed them with its firepower, heavily damaging the Zyuoh Cubes to the point where they were forced to seperate while the Zyuohgers were ejected with their transformations negated as the city was devastated by Gift's assault. In a rematch with the recharged Gift, the Zyuohgers, after tripping it up through a combination of the EagRiser and four Zyuoh Shoots, boarded their Zyuoh Cubes. Facing the giant robot with a renewed resolve and confidence in themselves as a team, the Zyuohgers were granted square rings guiding them to combine their six Zyuoh Cubes along with their two auxilary Cube Weapons to form Wild ZyuohKing for the first time. Brushing off the Massacre Machine's firepower before physically outmatching it, the Zyuohgers peformed the Zyuoh Dynamic Strike finisher to destroy Gift. Led by Tusk, the Zyuohgers brought forth both ZyuohWild and ZyuohKing armed with the Mogura Drill and Kirin Bazooka respectively to face the enlarged Hattena with ZyuohKing quickly opening fire on the giant hat only for him to evade Kirin Bazooka's firepower before attaching to ZyuohKing's head, resulting in Leo and Sela losing control as Hattena comandeered ZyuohKing with the Kirin Bazooka himself, opening fire on ZyuohWild. Tusk took charge, however, and quickly turned the tables by outmaneuvering Hattena as ZyuohWild leapt forward with the Mogura Drill piercing Hattena, thus forcing him off ZyuohKing. Combining the Zyuoh Cubes into Wild ZyuohKing, the Zyuohgers quickly finished Hattena with the Zyuoh Dynamic Strike. Among the Zyuohgers' fourteen Zyuoh Cubes, Cubes Eagle, Shark, and Lion became components of the ultimate combination, Doubutsu Dai Gattai Wild Tousai Dodeka King. Zyuoh Cubes The are the personal mecha of the five core Zyuohgers. The Zyuohgers first summoned them from the Zyuoh Changers by pressing the yellow button on the Changers' keypad. Afterward, in a manner similar to the Origami of Shinkenger, the Zyuoh Cubes shrank into miniature versions of themselves and became the companions to their respective Zyuohgers. When attacked by giant Deathgalien Players, the Zyuoh Cubes grow giant, allowing the Zyuohgers to board them whereupon they rotate the faces of their Zyuoh Changers to form the image of a cube before inserting them into the Cube's consoles to control them. During a battle, the Zyuoh Cubes can change from their animal to their cube forms for heightened defense as well as to perform slamming attacks. Cube Eagle is Zyuoh Eagle's Zyuoh Cube. Fires lasers from the turbine in its back and can also perform a flaming divebomb attack. Forms the torso and arms of ZyuohKing in all of its combinations, the left arm of Wild ZyuohKing, the chest of Wild Tousai King and the right foot of Wild Tousai Dodeka King. Appearances: Zyuohger Episodes 1-6, 8-19, 21-22, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic, Zyuohger 23-26, 29, 31-40, Zyuohger vs Ninninger, Zyuohger 41-48, Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle! Zyuohcubeeaglecockpit.jpg|Cockpit Cube Shark is Zyuoh Shark's Zyuoh Cube. Attacks with a powerful bite and is able to fly in addition to swim. Forms the hips of ZyuohKing, ZyuohKing 1*2*4, ZyuohWild 6*2*3, ZyuohWild 6*2*4, and Wild ZyuohKing, the left shoulder of Wild Tousai King and a portion of the right leg of Wild Tousai Dodeka King. Appearances: Zyuohger Episodes 1-5, 7-19, 21-22, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic, Zyuohger 23-26, 29-40, Zyuohger vs Ninninger, Zyuohger 41-48, Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle! Zyuohcubesharkcockpit.jpg|Cockpit Cube Lion is Zyuoh Lion's Zyuoh Cube. Fires a lightning blast from its mouth and like Cube Shark is able to bite its opponents. Forms the legs of ZyuohKing, ZyuohKing 1*5*3, ZyuohWild 6*2*3, ZyuohWild 6*5*3, and Wild ZyuohKing, the right foot of Wild Tousai King and a portion of the right leg of Wild Tousai Dodeka King. Appearances: Zyuohger Episodes 1-5, 7-19, 21-22, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic, Zyuohger 23-26, 29-40, Zyuohger vs Ninninger, Zyuohger 41-48, Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle! Zyuohcubelioncockpit.jpg|Cockpit Alternate Combinations ZyuohKing 1*5*4 is the robot formation of Cube Eagle, Tiger, and Elephant. This combination grants increased speed and mobility, allowing ZyuohKing to dash across the battlefield as well as dogde enemies' long-ranged attacks. It is armed with Cube Tiger's claws on its knees and specializes in kicking attacks: * : A sliding tackle kick used to knock opponents off their feet. * : A flying knee strike that uses Cube Tiger's claws to deal extra damage. ZyuohKing 1*5*4's finisher is the : A diving kick that combines the powers of the Eagle, Elephant and Tiger Zyuoh Cubes into a single strike. Appearances: Zyuohger Episodes 2-3, 15, 41 ZyuohKing_154_Cockpit.png|Cockpit ZyuohKing Kirin Bazooka In any of its combinations, ZyuohKing can equip the , the weapon form of Cube Kirin, to perform the finisher, the nature of which changes depending on which combination is using it. ZyuohKing 1*5*4 Kirin Bazooka is the very first combination to equip the Kirin Bazooka. In this combination, the Kirin Bazooka Zyuoh Fire takes the form of a rapid fire burst. This combination is exclusive to Zyuohger Episode 3. ZyuohKing 1*2*3 Kirin Bazooka ZyuohKing's default combination equipped with the Kirin Bazooka. In this combination, the Kirin Bazooka Zyuoh Fire takes the form of a single supercharged shot. Appearances: Zyuohger Episodes 4-5, 12, 21, 34 ZyuohKing 1*2*4 Kirin Bazooka is ZyuohKing 1*5*4 equipped with the Kirin Bazooka. This combination is exclusive to Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai. ZyuohKing Octopus Kirin Bazooka ZyuohKing Octopus equipped with the Kirin Bazooka. This combination is exclusive to Zyuohger Episodes 42. ZyuohKing 1*2*3*4*5 is the only combination to include the core 5 Zyuoh Cubes, without any of the aditional Cube Animals with the activation call . This combination is exclusive to Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger the Movie: The Heart Pounding Circus Panic ZyuohKing Octopus is the standard formation of ZyuohKing with Cube Octopus taking the place of the Big King Sword as the head, and adding an X-shaped backpack. It allows ZyuohKing to fly. Like ZyuohKing 1*2*3, it's armed with the King Sword. ZyuohKing Octopus's attack is the where it fires missles from Cube Octopus's arms. Its final attack is known as where ZyuohKing Octopus flies up and comes down to slash the enemy. Appearances: Zyuohger Episode 37, 40, 42, 45 ZyuohKing Octopus Early Design.jpg|First model of ZyuohKing Octopus ZyuohKing 1*2*4 is the robot formation of Cube Eagle, Shark, and Elephant. This combination is exclusive to Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai. Behind the Scenes Portrayal ZyuohKing is portrayed by suit actor . Notes *The overall design of this mecha takes ideas from two previous mechs. The first is Engine-O, from Engine Sentai Go-Onger, in general design and the components placement. The second is Kyoryuzin, from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, being that it doesn't use all five mecha components from the core team. *The Zyuoh Cubes are similar to the Origami from Shinkenger, in having a standard form that transform into the mecha; while their container-like state and numbers are similar to the Goggle Containers used by Goggle Caesae in Goggle V to store the three mecha components for Goggle Robo. **Incidentally, the way the Zyuoh Cubes stack on top of one another before transforming into ZyuohKing is similar to ShinkenOh's Oden Formation seen in episode 2 of Shinkenger where 4 of the Origami stack on top of one another. *Due to how the Zyuoh Cubes are designed to transform into their respective ZyuohKing components, the DX toy version of ZyuohKing is drastically disproportionate-looking compared to the show version. *ZyuohKing 1*5*4's move Tiger Knee shares its name with a move from Capcom's Street Fighter, utilized by the character Sagat. *ZyuohKing 1*5*4's Zyuoh Megaton Kick attack is the same as the Rider Kick attacks of the Kamen Riders. *The cube animals' downward slamming attacks is similar to a special move of Kirby, where he changes into a weight or some other heavy object before falling down on an enemy. *ZyuohKing is the first Anniversary Sentai Robo that is not a Five-Piece Combination. Appearances **Ep. 7: Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost Appears'' **''Ep. 8: Savanna's Melody'' **''Ep. 9: A Day Does Not End'' **''Ep. 10: The Most Dangerous Game'' **''Ep. 11: Animals Assemble'' **''Ep. 12: The Short-Nose Elephant'' **''Ep. 13: The Summit of Witnesses'' **''Ep. 14: The Dummy-Style Lying Thief'' **''Ep. 15: The Shiver-Raising Sniper'' **''Ep. 16: Finding Zyuman'' **''Ep. 17: Extra Player, Intrude'' **''Ep. 18: Etched Terror'' **''Ep. 19: Who Can Be Trusted?'' **''Ep. 21: Prison Break'' **''Ep. 22: Awakening? Is it Wrong?'' **''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger the Movie: The Heart Pounding Circus Panic'' **''Ep. 23: Megabeast Hunter'' **''Ep. 24: Revived Memory'' **''Ep. 25: Unhappy Camera'' **''Ep. 26: I Want to Protect the Precious Day'' **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' **''Ep. 30: The Legendary Megabeast'' **''Ep. 31: When the Megabeast Stands'' **''Ep. 32: Double Sided Mind'' **''Ep. 33: The Grateful Nekodamashi'' **''Ep. 34: Megabeast Hunter Strikes Back'' **''Ep. 35: The Zyuohgers Last Day'' **''Ep. 36: The Prince of Halloween'' **''Ep. 37: Monarch of the Heavens'' **''Ep. 38: High in the Sky, Flying Wings'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai **''Ep. 39: Calories and Necklace'' **''Ep. 40: Men's Aesthetics'' **''Ep. 41: The First and The Last Chance'' **''Ep. 42: The Future of this Planet'' **''Ep. 43: The Christmas of Witnesses'' **''Ep. 44: Monarch of the Humans'' **''Ep. 45: Broken Seal'' **''Ep. 46: The Immortal God of Destruction'' **''Ep. 47: The Last Game'' **''Ep. Final: Earth is Our Home'' **''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Returns: Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle!'' }} References Category:Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Category:Giant Robo Category:Mecha (Zyuohger) Category:Three-Piece Combination Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Multi Gattai